


狩猎日

by AltaNatsu



Category: R18 - Fandom, 刀剑乱舞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaNatsu/pseuds/AltaNatsu
Summary: 小狐三日r18双血族设定第二次写BL车感觉没那么难了但还是觉得不太满意。。。





	狩猎日

**Author's Note:**

> 小狐三日r18  
> 双血族设定  
> 第二次写BL车感觉没那么难了  
> 但还是觉得不太满意。。。

漫长的狩猎过后，小狐丸终于在黎明前回了家。掏出钥匙时他尽量放轻了声音，三日月那个老头子应该早都回来了，已经躺在床上开始打盹了也说不定。  
熟练地绕过地上摆放随意的家具，小狐丸一边换衣服一边在心里抱怨。凭什么像自己这样身材完美的男人不容易吸引猎物，三日月那样的脸男男女女都喜欢呢？果然这个世界堕落了嘛，现在的夜晚还不如几百年前的舞会容易吃饱，小狐丸不满地舔了舔尖牙，突然意识到屋子里静得有些异常。  
吸血鬼并不是必须睡觉的，他回来的动静尽管轻微，也足以吵醒听觉灵敏的三日月。往常这个时候他早就从房间出来和他炫耀今晚的成果了……  
小狐丸猛地撞开三日月的房门，床上什么也没有。  
这不对劲。脑海里警铃大作，属于兽类的那部分直觉告诉他出事了，小狐丸闯出刚回来不到五分钟的家，努力回想着早些时候三日月说过的行程。

并不是只有暗夜生物才会在夜晚出门狩猎的。  
三日月不需要回头，也知道身后那个枪手并没有被落下。一小时前他正准备享用自己的第二份猎物却被游荡的血猎者撞见，来不及进食就缠斗起来。年轻的血猎者意外地难缠，三日月只是分神想了下他们组织是不是换了血清，腿上就挨了一发水银弹。  
水银的毒性可以暂时压制血族强大的再生能力，但这就是极限了。放在平常三日月才不会被区区一颗子弹打倒，可惜今天情况特殊，处于饥饿状态下的吸血鬼已经隐隐落了下风。  
不能把人引到家附近，也没法爆发速度，兜着圈子险险避过两枪的三日月看着渐渐泛白的天色有点焦心。太阳的光亮会把血族灼伤，即使自己活了上千年，在这种致命伤害下也只能多撑几分钟而已。听着身后开始兴奋的脚步声，三日月叹了口气，小狐丸要多久才能发现自己出事了呢？

小狐丸以最快速度沿着三日月事先说好的路线绕了一圈，最后在一个昏迷的路人身上闻到了三日月的味道。找到源头就好办了，气味为小狐丸铺了一条路，不多时他就看到一栋楼房的阴影里正在搏斗的两条人影。  
血猎者枪里的子弹是击中后弹头会爆开的类型，水银液体粘附在组织里，不断释放剧毒的蒸汽破坏着迅速合拢的伤口，撕裂的痛楚一遍遍传来，不停冲击着三日月的神智。更别提对方的格斗很有技巧，三日月好不容易打落枪支，代价是被对方掰断了两根手指。  
小狐丸趁此机会从血猎者的背后发起突袭，抽出刀加入了战局。失去武器的血猎者在双面夹击下很快落了下风，被小狐丸抓住机会一刀劈碎了血清在他体内凝聚成的晶核。没再管软倒在地的血猎者，小狐丸看了下天色，一把抱起摇摇欲坠的三日月，向家里跑去。

手上抱着人终归是慢了些，小狐丸压榨全部的肌肉还是没赶上天亮的速度，等两人终于进了黑黢黢的安全屋，小狐丸漂亮的头发已经烧掉了一半。  
顾不得处理头上残余的灰烬，小狐丸把人小心翼翼地放在沙发上，抽出一把特制的银刀剜开伤口把剩余的弹头和被水银腐蚀的肌肉弄出来，这才抱着他去浴室准备清洁一下。  
三日月在回来的路上就因为水银的折磨而脱力昏迷了，小狐丸放好热水把他沉进浴缸，自己拿了条毛巾随意擦拭着身上的污渍。刚刚暴露在日光下的脸已经开始愈合了，长长的白发也重新生长出来，小狐丸松了口气，拿起梳子有一下没一下地打理毛发。  
血族是没有体温的，但是热水的刺激可以帮助再生能力的触发，三日月在水底睁开眼睛，小腿上巨大的伤口已经弥合了，断裂的指骨也接续起来。试探着摸了摸胸前的口袋，三日月露出点笑容，从水里坐起来。  
小狐丸每次看见三日月这种笑容，都不由得愤恨造物主的偏心。三日月身为人类时就很俊美，成为血族后更多了些艳丽，男女通吃的完美面容总让小狐丸怀疑他有魅魔的血统。偏偏自己还爱惨了他这张脸，小狐丸放下梳子，问三日月：“好些没？”  
“死不了。”三日月从浴缸里爬出来，“但是没吃饱。”  
可能是任他享用的猎物太多，和小狐丸不同，三日月是不爱杀人的。整个狩猎日只吸了一个猎物的血，对一星期才出门一次的三日月而言远远不够。小狐丸沉默着把尚且虚弱的他抱去卧室，把脖子送到他嘴边。  
吸血鬼钢铁一样坚硬的皮肤对獠牙而言就像豆腐一样软，但是三日月没有咬下去。他甚至没有伸出獠牙，只是侧身抱住小狐丸，一手摩挲着他的头发，与他交换了一个绵长的吻。  
小狐丸活了一千多年积攒起的自制力总能被眼前人轻易击垮，刚刚暗淡下去的眼眸重新红亮起来，红宝石一样在黑暗里闪闪发光。不等三日月放开他，他就扑上来，侵略性十足地撬开三日月的唇舌长驱直入，手不老实地伸进衣襟，抚摸着大理石一样光滑冰凉的肌肤。  
感觉到熟悉的硬物抵在腿上，三日月露出一个堪称纯真的笑容，头上为了增添魅力戴上的头绳还没解下来，金色流苏随着歪头的动作在脸颊旁边晃动着，和夜空般的眼睛里金色的月亮交相辉映。  
小狐丸长长地吸了口气，迫使自己从三日月令人目眩神迷的美貌里清醒过来。饥饿状态下的吸血鬼身体机能会大幅减弱，他不确定以自己的凶狠，三日月会不会被他揉碎在这里。再次把脖颈凑上前去，小狐丸的语气里带了些劝诱：“乖，多吃点。”  
“哈哈哈，那么我就开动了。”  
说完这句话的三日月翻身骑在小狐丸腰上，解开小狐丸绑在头发上的发带，不等小狐丸有所反应，伸手把他的眼睛蒙了个严实。小狐丸猜测三日月是不愿意让自己看到他进食时候的样子，也就没有挣扎，配合地闭上眼睛躺下来，等待着脖颈上的刺痛。  
三日月解开小狐丸的衣服，雕刻一般的躯体就暴露出来。和自己的纤细不同，小狐丸的肌肉线条就像希腊神话中英俊的阿波罗一样流畅完美，三日月坏心眼地舔了下朱红的乳首，听见神明的喉咙里发出一声沉闷的低吟。本来已经被压制的欲望再次抬头，小狐丸紧紧咬着牙关，想着一会如何惩罚这只粘人的塞壬。  
下身被纳入一处柔软的地方时小狐丸的脑子生锈了一刹那，意识到三日月在做什么的时候他兴奋得浑身发软。平日里想让他帮自己口交的时候三日月都会装傻充愣地拒绝，小狐丸忍不住把眼睛上的布条扯落下来，欣赏这香艳的场景。  
称得上淫靡的动作配上三日月晴空朗月一样的面容变得像是艺术品，小狐丸巨大的男根把三日月的嘴撑得满满当当，三日月只含住前半截吞吐着，舌头灵巧地划过龟头和马眼，双手分别照顾着外面的半截柱身和下面的睾丸，小狐丸觉得自己浑身的血液都涌向了下身，粗大的柱体在三日月手里又胀大了一圈。  
三日月抬起头看向小狐丸，小狐丸才发现他的眼睛已经变成了和自己类似的红色，里面透着满满的欲望，不知是在渴求血液，还是渴求他。看见他沉溺于享受的表情，三日月竖起尖利的牙，猛地把整根东西全部吞下，向根部刺入了自己的武器。  
从天堂跌下地狱的落差太过巨大，小狐丸忍不住叫了一声，原本蓄势待发的硬物被剧烈的疼痛刺激得软下来，耷拉在三日月嘴里，三日月的獠牙还钉在根部，伤口直通下面的血管，流出的血液被三日月一滴不落地咽了下去。  
血液涌出的感觉和射精的感觉极其相仿，被毒液麻痹的伤口麻痒难耐，三日月一边吸血一边还用舌头挑逗着疲软的物事，小狐丸深长地喘着气，感觉自己遭受蹂躏的下身又有挺立的迹象。三日月适时地停下了进食，伤口在獠牙拔出后迅速愈合，吃饱的吸血鬼恢复了游刃有余的状态，专心伺候起受伤的狐狸。  
对一个第一次做这种事情的人而言，三日月做得相当好，接下来的动作里再没把牙齿碰上去，成功把小狐丸撩拨得兴致盎然，几乎忘记了刚才受的伤，抓着三日月释放在他嘴里。三日月乖乖地把嘴里的精液吞下去，顺便还把溅出去的部分舔净，最后直起腰看着小狐丸，充满挑逗意味地把嘴角的一点刮进嘴里，小狐丸觉得自己简直要被眼前的人诱惑疯了。  
刚刚还耀武扬威的三日月转眼就被放倒在床上，衣扣随着扯动的动作崩掉了几颗，还没落在地上，三日月已经被剥光了，和同样瞬间把自己剥光的小狐丸难分难舍地缠吻起来。漫长的前戏里三日月也兴奋着，乳尖变为充血的红色，下身已经随着动作吐出些透明的腺液来。小狐丸下身还沾着三日月的唾液，性急的狐狸也没有做过多的润滑，直截了当，直捣黄龙。  
粗暴的动作在后穴扯出一道伤口，愈合前流出的血液也成了润滑剂的一部分，血腥的气息飘散在空中，小狐丸的眼睛又红了一点，动作依然侵略性十足，但是速度放缓了些，耐心等待着三日月的适应。小狐丸真是个温柔的情人，处在愤怒和饥渴的状态下还能分出注意力照顾他的身体，三日月满足地笑起来，用身体示意小狐丸自己准备好了，下一秒就扬起脸，在恋人越发剧烈的动作里高亢地吟哦起来。  
即使你是司掌光明的阿波罗，我也愿意被你的光芒燃烧殆尽，所以啊，我的神明大人、我的兄长和恋人，尽情享用你的祭品吧，我是你的，你也永远都是我的。  
三日月的声音无疑是最好的催情药，小狐丸专心在后穴里戳刺着，若即若离地在那一点周围转着圈，换来三日月情难自禁的扭动邀请。刚刚被虐待燃起的怒火早就熄灭了，小狐丸让三日月跪趴下来，捉着他的双手俯身在他背上落下深深浅浅的吻，整根抽出又尽数没入，专心碾磨着身下人敏感的那点，没多久三日月的喘息急促起来，尖叫着射出白浊的精液，后穴随之绞紧，小狐丸没坚持多久，也释放在三日月身体里。  
吸血鬼是不会感到疲惫的，这不知道该算作好事还是坏事。这场性事一直持续到夜幕降临，被情欲冲昏头脑的两人总算还记得身体其他方面的需求，简单收拾下一片狼藉的屋子打算出门觅食。  
小狐丸的发带在白天已经被扯破了，一头白色的长发只好散落着。三日月从昨晚的衣服里掏出一个礼物盒，小狐丸拆开就发现一根暗色的绸带，质量上好，绑成蝴蝶结把头发束起来，好看得很。怪不得三日月整晚只来得及吸了一个猎物的血，心情大好的狐狸在恋人身上撒娇地蹭了蹭，三日月搂着他的脑袋哈哈哈笑了几声，率先踏出黑暗的家门，融入更加黑暗的夜色里。  
狩猎日，开始了。


End file.
